Ein Tränkelehrer geht zur Meisterschaft
by Sylvestris
Summary: Glaubt ihr Snape interessiert sich für Fussball? Gooseaufgabe war: Severus mit ein paar Schülern - welche sind ganz dir überlassen und auch Kollegen sind erlaubt, in Paris bei der EM. Tja, Snape wäre nicht Snape wenn er nicht einen ganz eigenen Weg durch diese löcherigen Vorgabe finden würde.
1. Anreise nach Paris

„Du gehst nach Paris, aha … hm und was willst du denn dort? Cancan tanzen?", fragte der düstere Schulleiter von Durmstrang mit amüsiertem Schmunzeln, als er zufällig von den Reiseplänen seines Todesser Kollegen erfuhr.  
Die beiden Männer standen auf dem Qudditchfeld vor Hogwarts und beobachten die Fahnen an den Tribünen, die im Wind knatterten.  
„Nicht ich, sondern wir gehen nach Paris, und zwar zu der EM", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und musterte seinen Gesprächspartner, dem augenblicklich das Lachen vergangen war.  
„Wir gehen zu WAS?! Und warum schaust du mich dabei an?" Noch hoffte Karkaroff, dass dies nur ein mieser Scherz war, um ihn zu ärgern.  
Doch leider wurde er enttäuscht.  
„Wir heisst, du, ich und sie", kam die Antwort sofort, dabei drehte sich der Sprecher und sah auf die anrückende Gruppe hinter Karkaroff.  
Dieser regte sich über die Unverfrorenheit Snapes so auf, das er ihm fast an den Kopf sprang. „Ich an der Pariser EM?! Du … du hast einen Vogel! Nein was sag ich, du hast eine ganze Voliere von Vögeln, mich einfach da anzumelden …"  
Snape wich einer wütenden Handbewegung aus, packte den Zornigen an den Schultern und drehte ihn ebenfalls in Richtung Eingang des Quidditchfeldes. „Gar nicht schlecht geraten, lieber Kollege. Es sind tatsächlich mehrere Sport-Eulen, die mein Team trainiert hat. Ob es für eine ganze Voliere reicht, ist egal, denn sie müssen nur beim Eulen-Torball gegen deine Gegner antreten."  
Jetzt liess Karkaroff verwirrt seine Hände sinken. „Wir spielen nicht Fussball?"  
„Nein, wieso auch? EM ist doch die Abkürzung für Eulenmeisterschaft, also wird mit einem Team aus Eulen angetreten."  
Inzwischen hatten die Schüler die beiden Lehrer erreicht und stellten die Eulenkäfige neben sich auf den Boden. Jeder hatte auch noch einen Rucksack und einen Teppich mit dabei. Snape rief mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die bereits gepackten Lehrer-Rucksäcke herbei, zudem auch zwei weitere Teppiche. Einen Rucksack und einen Teppich hielt er Karkaroff hin.  
Igor war mittlerweile so durcheinander, dass er automatisch nach dem Rucksack griff und murmelte: „Torball mit Eulen?" Sich am Kopf kratzend, überlegte er, wie er aus dieser unmöglichen Situation wieder raus kommen sollte, ohne als Feigling dazustehen. Dass die Teppiche ausgerollt werden mussten und sie beim Draufsetzen als Portschlüssel funktionierten, sah er, als ein Schüler nach dem anderen auf diese Art abreiste.  
„Warum ich? Ich weiss noch nicht mal, was ich dort machen soll", versuchte sich Severus Kollege ein letztes Mal herauszuwinden.  
„Ganz einfach, du verteidigst unser Tor gegen den Einwurf von den gegnerischen vier Eulen. Der Torwart muss nur verhindern, dass der orange Sandball aus Stoff von einer der Eulen in da Meter grosse Rechteck am Boden, das unser Tor darstellt, geworfen wird. Keine Angst, die kommen nie direkt von oben, da sie eine Sperrzone von 1,5 Meter rings um das Tor einhalten müssen. Dringen sie beim Abwurf in diesen Strafraum ein, gilt das erzielte Tor nicht. Alles klar?"  
Der Leiter aus Durmstrang starrte Snape nur an, nickte geistesabwesend und liess sich auf den ausgerollten Teppich schieben.

Wenige Augenblicke später war er in Paris. Zumindest hatte er das erwartet, doch irgendwie sah es hier komisch aus.  
Ein Baum neben dem nächsten und alle diese Bäume standen um ihn herum. Igor selbst sass mit seinem Teppich auf einem Weg aus Holzschnitzel, groben Rindenstücken.

„Hm Severus …?" Vorsichtig blickte sich der Mann um und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass er nicht allein im Wald sass. Hinter ihm stand eben der Gerufene auf.  
„Ja Igor?", fragte Snape grinsend, denn der Gesichtsausdruck seines Kollegen wurde mit jeder Überraschung immer fassungsloser. Ein Stück weiter hinten auf dem Weg standen die drei Schüler mit ihren Käfigen und warteten. „Sind wir hier nicht ein wenig verkehrt? Paris ist doch eine Grossstadt, aber ich sehe hier weder ein Haus noch Autos?"  
„Wir sind schon richtig hier. Wir stehen mitten im 12. Stadtbezirk von Paris …"  
Hier musste Snape sich unterbrechen und mit sich kämpfen, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen, denn die Gesichtszüge Igors waren nun vollends entgleist. Der arme Karkaroff versuchte verzweifelt die Sache auf die Reihe zu bekommen, irgendeine Logik hinter all dem zu erkennen.  
„Wenn es dir hilft, wir stehen hier im „Bois de Vincennes" im Stadtwald von Paris. Dieser Wald hat eine Fläche von 9,95 km², darum siehst du keine Häuser. Gar nicht weit weg von unserem jetzigen Standort ist das „Hippodrome de Vincennes". Diese Trabrennbahn haben die magischen Sportveranstalter für die Austragung der Spiele gemietet und auch gegen Muggeleintritt gesichert. Komm wir wollen schauen in welchem der grossen Zeltunterkünfte auf den Wiesen wir unser Quartier haben werden. Ich habe uns ein Mannschaftsquartier für 6 Personen reservieren lassen."  
Jetzt schauten auch die Schüler etwas verwundert, sie waren doch gar nicht sechs. Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Terry Boot, Severus Snape und Igor Karkaroff, das waren fünf Leute.  
„Etwas mehr Platz für alle schadet nicht, aber nun kommt endlich", rief Snape, der mit seiner Eule schon ein Stück des Weges vorausgegangen war.

Etwa zwei Stunden später hatte die ganze Mannschaft die Sicherheitskontrolle und auch die medizinische Untersuchung, damit keine Krankheiten eingeschleppt wurden, überstanden. Nun sassen alle in dem geräumigen Quartier, in dem jeder seine eigene Schlafkoje hatte und auch der Gemeinschaftsraum des Teams mit Teppichen ausgelegt und beheizt war.  
Adrian und auch Karkaroff grummelten noch etwas vor sich hin, da ihnen die Heiler bei der Untersuchung ihrer Meinung nach zu sehr an die Wäsche gegangen waren.  
Die anderen holten nun ihre Uniformen aus der grossen Holztruhe, die schon eine Woche vor den Spielen vorausgeschickt worden war. Terry Boot probierte den sportlichen Anzug, um zu sehen, ob die Kleidergrösse auch wirklich stimmte.  
Blaise neigte mit skeptischem Blick den Kopf und maulte: "Hatte man keine andere Auswahl bei den Kleidern? Wenn ich so herumlaufen muss, habe ich das Gefühl, als sei ich ein schottischer Dalmatiner."  
Auf diese Bemerkung kam Karkaroff näher und musterte den schwarzen Anzug mit den verstreuten weissen Karos auf dem Stoff. Das war nicht kariert, wie beim Schottenrock, sondern weisse Vierecke die eine seltsame Musterung auf dem Gewand erzeugten.  
„Nun ich dachte Dalmatiner sind weiss und haben schwarz Tupfen, nicht umgekehrt."

Teamchef Snape, der bisher zu allem geschwiegen hatte, schritt zu der Truhe und zog ein weiteres Kleidungsstück, das auch zur Uniform gehörte, heraus.  
„Wir repräsentieren hier Schottland, daher sind die Karos, die übrigens silbern sind, passend. Das Muster bildet ein Ornament, das auf jedem Anzug anderes ist. Jedes Teammitglied hat einen anderen Ornament-Buchstaben auf seinem Gewand. Wir sind fünf Leute, wenn ihr euch beim Eröffnungs-Einmarsch der Spiele in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufstellt, ist in elegant geschwungener Schrift _Scots_ zu lesen."

Sekunden später wich der langhaarige Tränkmeister etliche Schritte zurück und hielt einen der dazugehören Festumhänge aus silbergrauem Stoff wie beim Stierkampf schützend vor sich.  
Der Schulleiter aus Durmstrang war so schnell und mit überaus zornigem Blick auf den Hogwarts Professor zugeschossen, dass dieser nur mit Rückzug reagieren konnte.  
„Mister Severus Snape", sprach nun Igor mit einem giftigen Zischen, das einer Schlange alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Ich bin weder Schotte, noch wollte ich zu diese Meisterschaft. Du setzt einfach voraus, dass ich bei all dem mitmache. So sag ich dir nun, dieser Gefallen wird dich was kosten, klar?!"  
Die beiden Männer standen dicht beieinander in einer Ecke, so dass die Schüler nicht alles verstanden, was der erboste skandinavische Staatsbürger Karkaroff zu ihrem Lehrer sagte. Sie bemerkten auch nicht, dass dieser nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Severus hingegen sah wohl den gezückten Zauberstab in Igors verkrampfter Faust.  
Der Todesserkollege war offensichtlich unberechenbarer als Snape geglaubt hatte.  
„Was kosten? Hm, solange ich nicht Cancan tanzen muss, bitte gern", versuchte der Tränkemeister die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen, was ihm auch gelang. Denn bei der Erwähnung des Tanzes in Zusammenhang mit dem sonst so zurückhaltenden Slytherin, da musste Igor einfach grinsen und steckte schliesslich den Zauberstab wieder weg.  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Aber nun lass uns die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Wettkampf morgen Nachmittag durchgehen."

So verlief der weitere Tag der Anreise an die Eulenmeisterschaft des magischen Zaubererreiches mit Strategiebesprechungen und einem kurzen Training der Mannschaft. Sodass sich Eulen und auch die menschlichen Teammitglieder der „Scots" an das Spielfeld und die Umgebungsbedingungen hier in Frankreich gewöhnen konnten.

Igor schlug sich gar nicht schlecht bei diesem Testspiel, auch wenn er sozusagen zum ersten Mal im Team mitmachte.  
„Ich wusste schon, warum ich dich mitgenommen habe. In Verteidigung und Deckung warst du schon immer einer der Besten", meinte Snape zum Schluss. Karkaroff kommentierte diese Stichelei zwar nicht, warf dem Sprecher aber einen fuchsigen Seitenblick zu, der Snape davor warnte, ihn weiter mit Anspielungen zu foppen und zu verärgern.

Abends nach einem leckeren Nachtessen, das ihnen der Gastgeber Frankreich servierte, begaben sich die Spieler alle bald zur Ruhe. Sodass sie am nächsten Tag fit für die offizielle Eröffnungsfeier und natürlich dann für die Wettkämpfe waren.


	2. Die 'Scots' im Turnier

Am nächsten Tag war in den magischen Zeitungen „Klitterer" und dem „Tagespropheten" zu lesen, dass eine Mannschaft ihre Teilnahme an der Eulenmeisterschaft zurückgezogen hatte und frühzeitig nach Hause zurückkehren musste.  
Zwei Eulen der moldawischen Mannschaft hatten sich in der Nacht mit einem Greifvogel, wahrscheinlich einem Habicht, einen Kampf geliefert. Dabei wurden die Eulen so schwer verletzt, dass sie vom Tierarzt von der Wettkampfteilnahme ausgeschlossen wurden.

Adrian Pucey stand auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang zu den Tribünen und sah zu, wie die Delegation aus Moldawien frustriert abreiste. Ihre Vögel würden ganz sicher wieder ganz gesund, doch würde dies Wochen dauern.  
Karkaroff hingegen hatte sich zu der grossen Informationswand des Wettkampfbüros begeben und studierte die Liste der übriggeblieben Teams.  
Belgien, Italien, Portugal, Schottland, Österreich, Polen, das waren sechs Mannschaften, die um den Titel der Eulenmeisterschaft kämpfen mussten.

„Wenn wir nur nicht als erstes gegen die Portugiesen antreten müssen", sagte Snape, der hinter seinen Teamkollegen getreten war. „Die haben mit _Cesan_ eine starke, sehr turniererfahrene Sumpfohr-Eule in ihrer Mannschaft. Dieser Vogel hat schon manch anderes Team in den Ausscheidungsspielen vor drei Monaten ins Schwitzen und oft auch um den Sieg gebracht."  
„Wann erfahren wir die Zuteilung?", wollten die Schüler und auch Karkaroff wissen. Ein paar Männer aus den belgischen und österreichischen Mannschafften, die in der Nähe standen, stellten sich wohl ähnliche Fragen und einer von ihnen blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr.

„In einer halben Stunde müssen ich und auch die anderen Mannschaftskapitäne zur Verlosung antreten. Wir, die Scots, müssen die zwei Gegner, die ich dann ziehen werde, beide besiegen oder zumindest ein Unentschieden rausholen, um in die Endrunde, also ins Finale zu kommen. Drückt mir die Daumen", antwortete Snape. Den letzten Satz sprach er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf das portugiesische Team in der Liste.  
Wenig später als ein Glockensignal über das Gelände schallte und auf den Beginn der Auslosung aufmerksam machte, stand das schottische Team wieder bei ihrem Mannschaftszelt.  
Ihr Kapitän hatte sich schon wenige Minuten zuvor zu der grossen Amphore vor dem Wettkampfbüro begeben. Die Lose in ihrem Innern waren bereits gemischt und das Organisationskomitee hob nun den Deckel ab, damit jeder Mannschaftskapitän blind zwei Los-Zettel herausfischen konnte.  
Derweil streichelten die Hogwarts-Schüler bange ihre Eulen und blickten dann mitleidig zu Karkaroff. Dieser spürte wohl, dass eine Ziehung der Portugiesen ihn am schlimmsten treffen würde. Ein Blick auf den Zeitungsartikel über den grandiosen Sieg in den Vorrunden mit Bildern tat sein Übriges.  
Unbehaglich trat er auf der Stelle und fragte dann die Schüler: „Also gut, was sollte ich über `Cesan´ wissen, wenn wir wirklich das Pech haben …"  
Der Mann hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, weil die Ordnungsdiener zu den grossen Masten neben der Infotafel schritten.  
„Da, die Flaggen gehen hoch …"  
Gespannt beobachtete Snapes Team, was für Fahnen neben der Schottischen Nationalflagge gehisst wurden.  
„Rotweiss und rotweissrot, hm ich glaub, die Portugiesen hätten rotgrün mit Wappen dazu …", überlegte Blaise laut.  
„Ganz recht, wir haben Polen und die Österreicher als Gegner gezogen", bestätigte Severus, als er zu seinem Team zurückkehrte.  
„Gut gemacht", rief Karkaroff erleichtert. „Die Österreicher habe ich gestern beim Testspiel beobachtet, die wirkten gemässigt und ihre Spielzüge waren meist vorherzusehen."

Weniger Freude zeigten die Italiener und Belgier, die in der Gruppe mit Portugal waren. Die Italiener, welche als erste gegen die berüchtigte Mannschaft antreten musste, die zogen sich zu einer Lagebesprechung zurück, um eventuell noch ihre Spieltaktik anzupassen.  
Eine Stunde später war die Eröffnungszeremonie und nachmittags um zwei Uhr wären die ersten beiden Spiele.  
Der Teil im kleinen Oval der Rennbahn war für Italien gegen Portugal bereit. Aussen in dem Bereich der grossen ovalen Wiese neben dem Rennbahn-Teich, dort würde Schottland auf Polen treffen. Beide Wettkämpfe fanden zeitgleich statt, da es in eben diesem Halbfinale insgesamt sechs Spiele zu bestreiten gab. Dazu nachher noch das Finalspiel, in dem nur die beiden Sieger aus den beiden Halbfinalgruppen aufeinandertreffen würden.

Doch eines nach dem anderen. Im Moment mussten sich alle Teilnehmer ihre Uniformen anziehen und sich dann in geordnete Reihenfolge für den Einmarsch ins festlich geschmückte Stadion der Trabrennbahn bereithalten.

„Wie heisst eigentlich deine Eulin?", wollte der Schulleiter aus Durmstrang wissen.  
„ _Nathair_ ist ein Sperber-Eulerich und somit ein ER! Merk dir das bitte", räsonierte sein Kollege über den Kopf von Terry hinweg, der zwischen ihnen schritt.  
„Ja schon gut. Was ist das denn für ein seltsamer Name, hat der auch eine Bedeutung?"  
„ _Nathair_ ist keltisch und bedeutet so viel wie _Schlange_. Und jetzt seid besser still, wir fallen sonst auf", mischte sich Blaise von Karkaroffs anderer Seite her ein. So konnte dieser nicht mehr fragen, was denn der Name _Faolan_ von Blaise' Eule bedeutete. Doch die seltene wolfsgraue Zeichnung im Gesicht der stattlichen Waldohreule gab einen Hinweis auf den Taufnamen von Blaise' Vogel. _Faolan_ hiess nämlich nichts anderes als _kleiner Wolf,_ was auch zu der ehrgeizigen, fast schon kämpferischen Sport-Eule auf der Schulter des Schülers passte.

In Schottland hatte Dumbledore neben Hagrids Hütte eine grosse magische Leinwand aufbauen lassen. Mit den vielen Holzbänken und der Getränke-Theke daneben, hatte Schloss Hogwarts ein eigenes Public- Viewing, deren Besucher Hagrid nur zu gerne in seiner Freizeit betreute. Zudem konnte er so auch mitverfolgen, wie sich die Eulen, bei deren Training er mitgeholfen hatte, im Turnier schlugen.  
Aber nicht nur die Schüler kamen, um die Direktübertragung der Wettkämpfe zu sehen. Die Bilder auf der Leinwand waren gross genug, dass man auch aus dem nahen Wald mitbekam, was gerade in Frankreich passierte.  
Uneingeladene Gäste wie Macnair, Mister Borgin oder andere zwielichtige Gesellen sassen im Unterholz des Waldrandes versteckt. Diese kleine Gruppe war jedoch immer wachsam, um beim ersten Anzeichen einer nahenden Zentauren Revier-Patrouille sofort zu verschwinden.  
Macnair war unentschlossen, ob er Karkaroff, den er natürlich sofort auf der Leinwand erkannte, nun anfeuern sollte oder nicht. Teilweise war Walden Macnair wütend, dass der andere Todesser frei herumlaufen und sogar an internationalen Spielen teilnehmen konnte. Doch als die polnischen Eulen eine Lücke in der schottischen Verteidigung ausnutzten und viermal hintereinander das Tor von Karkaroff mit dem Sandball beschossen, da tat dieser Macnair fast schon wieder leid.

Igor hechtete verzweifelt von einer Ecke in die andere, sprang hoch in die Luft, um die Angriffe abzuwehren und den Ball aus dem Torbereich zu schlagen, bevor dieser auf dem Boden im Viereck auftraf. Bei einem seiner Sprünge verfehlte er mit der Hand den Ball, der ihm dann an den Kopf knallte. Glücklicherweise flog der orange Sandball trotzdem aus dem Torraum, doch Igor taumelte zurück und hielt sich oberhalb des linken Auges den Schädel.  
Nach kurzem Handzeichen des Mannschaftskapitäns, nickte der Schiedsrichter zustimmend, hob die Hand und kündete mit seiner Trillerpfeife einen kurzen Spielstopp an. Dies war in solchen Situationen üblich, bei offensichtlichen Verletzungen eines Spielers sogar Vorschrift.  
Ein Medi-Magier und der Mannschaftskapitän eilten zu Karkaroff, wo sie aber nur knappe zwei Minuten blieben. Das Auge des Torwartes war nicht verletzt und die schmerzende Prellung beim Haaransatz, die hatte der Medi-Magier mit einem Heil- und Kühlzauber behandelt. Es tat zwar immer noch etwas weh, aber Igor versicherte, dass er weiterspielen könne.

Seine Teamkollegen gingen wieder auf ihre Position und überraschten im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels ihre Gegner. Die Polen hatten nach diesem Zwischenfall erwartet, dass die Schotten destabilisiert und schwächer wären. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Das Team aus den Highlands griff nun mit taktisch durchdachten Winkelzügen und mit schnellen Kommandozeichen an ihre Eulen an. Es war unglaublich, wie gut die Vögel auf die Zeichen ihrer Meister reagierten. Manchmal reichte eine veränderte Körperhaltung und das leichte anheben eines Fusses, schon wechselte „kleiner Wolf" die Anflugrichtung und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Nur knapp konnte der gegnerische Torwart ein Treffer verhindern und kam immer mehr ins Schwitzen.

Gebannt sahen die Schüler und auch die heimlichen Besucher im Wald das rasante Spiel auf der Wiese der französischen Rennbahn. Immer lauter feuerten sie die schottischen Eulen und ihre Besitzer an, als diese in einer Art Stafettenlauf beim Vorwärtsstürmen den Ball zwischen sich hin- und herwarfen. Die gegnerischen Eulen Polens versuchten erfolglos den Angriff zu stoppen.  
Nach einer Pirouette von Snape und seinem Ausfallschritt nach vorn, flog seine Sperbereule in einem Höllentempo eine so enge Spirale, dass man meinte, der Vogel sei verletzt und stürze ab. Doch mit dem Schwung aus dem Spiralflug schoss das Tier den Ball und … ein oranger Farbklecks flog an den Händen des Torwarts vorbei, um dreissig Zentimeter hinter der Torlinie auf den Boden zu prallen. Der Schiedsrichter pfiff, gab mit der Hand das Zeichen für ein gültiges Tor und der besiegte Torwart warf sich haareraufend auf die Knie. Er hatte versagt und seine Mannschaft einen Treffer kassiert.  
Snape sass allerdings auch auf dem Boden mit seiner Eule auf den Knien. Beiden schienen nach ihrer akrobatischen Dreherei etwas schwindlig zu sein.  
Die _Scots_ standen lachend um ihren Kapitän herum, froh bei diesem Spiel gesiegt zu haben. Die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten sie noch lange nicht, aber das Mitmachen und die Erlebnisse hier waren die Teilnahme allemal wert. Selbst Karkaroff sah trotz des blauen Auges glücklich aus, denn das Gefühl in der Mannschaft integriert zu sein, wirklich voll dazuzugehören, war unbeschreiblich gut.


End file.
